elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Class
Colleen Class |søsken = Paul Class |gemal = Tobias Class † |barn = Xander Class Brantley Class Remington Class |geskjeft = Markise av Myre Statsminister av Avalon|tilknytning = Imperiet Tribunalet Føniksordenen |aliaser = Borgerinne Emily/Class |bøker = Håpets land Slitte marker Tauet brenner Noble liv}}Emily Colleen Vanessa Class var Avalons statsminister i perioden 174 – 182 i Tredje Æra. Hun var en tribunaler som jobbet iherdig for den alminnelige borgers rettigheter i Senatets kontorer. Hun ble sett på som Tribunalets overhode, men det var i virkeligheten Lawrence Sacheverell av Bluerock, arkitekten bak Føniksordenen – som hun også var medlem av. Emily var datter av Horatio og Colleen Class, og den eldre søsteren til Paul Class, og var gjennom ham tante til tre unge jenter. Samtidig var hun gift med sir Tobias Hugh, som tok hennes navn på grunn av hennes politiske stilling – og dørene det kunne åpne for ham. Sammen med sir Bennett fikk hun tre sønner: Xander, Brantley og Remington Class. Biografi '' '''Temming * Lys Lady Emily kunne temme lys, men hun brukte dem nesten aldri. Hun likte ikke å bruke dem nettopp for å framstå som en rettferdig kvinne som ikke kom til å bruke sin temming på å undertrykke sine borgere. Hun hadde arvet lys fra sin far. Hennes bror var i besittelse av mørke, og var derfor motsetningen til lady Emily når det gjaldt krefter. Han hadde arvet sine krefter fra moren. Tidlig liv Emily og broren ble født i rikdom i Class i en politisk engasjert familie. Moren var en stuepike hos lord Class. De to fikk et nært vennskap til hverandre. Han ønsket å reformere levekårene til tjenere, og arbeidsfolk ute på landsbygden generelt. For å vise myndighetene hvordan det faktisk var, måtte han ha en pålitelig kilde, så derfor brukte han kvinnen han hadde et godt øye til: Colleen, en waliser. Boken han utga et par år etter, sikret ham et sete i Parlamentet i Underhuset. Med sin nye stilling, og med årenes løp giftet lord Class seg med Colleen – til foreldrenes protester og innsigelser. Det tok ikke lang tid før deres første barn ble født. De levde lykkelig sammen alle tre, og snart kom det andre barnet. Ingen av ungene deres var blitt døpt av de elementære, men etter en bulle som ble utsett av inkvisisjonen i Jordøyene, måtte ungene bli døpt. Ungene deres ble døpt Emily og Paul, men Colleen ikke fikk oppleve det – hun hadde dødd i barselseng. For å hedre sin kone, ga lord Class både Emily og Paul Colleen som mellomnavn. Emilys mellomnavn Beatrice ble tatt fra Colleens mor. Da lord Class kom med orderen at alle bønder skulle betale mer skatt til Staten for å styrke hæren mot en eventuell krig, rant det over for hans undersåtter. Folket hatet denne tanken fra Parlamentet, og innbyggerne i Stratford-upon-Avon gjorde Class-søsknene foreldreløse for alltid. De ble oppdratt av bestemoren deres. Hun eide et hus i Westminster, og oppdro dem sammen med en guvernante som ikke var mange år eldre enn dem selv: Madame Des. Denne ble i mellomtiden avskjediget etter noen år. "Lady Emily: ''Fyrstinnen fikk oppskrift på en salve som jeg fikk av guvernanten vår. Husker du henne; madame Des?”'' Paul: ''Jeg har en vag erindring om det navnet. Alltid ikledd en svart kjole – til og med på varme sommerdager? Hun var stor og kraftig, ikke sant? Ble ikke hun sparket på grunn av at bestemor beskrev henne som'' en'' skjøge like slu og ondskapsfull som en slange?" - Lady Emily til sin bror under en kjøretur til Harlow Søsknene ble lært opp i etikette og skole av guvernanten. De hadde ingen intensjoner om å endre på hvordan samfunnet var styrt på – ikke før de ble offer for at besteforeldrene ble myrdet bare for å gå i en gate i Westminster (det var det de ble fortalt det og da i den alderen). Søsknene fikk ingen kompensasjon fra myndighetene. Onkelen deres vernet dem, og tok dem med seg til Skottland. Her var de frem til de ble 20 og 22. Etter dette kjøpte onkelen deres et hus til dem i London. Det lå ikke i Westminster, for han ønsket at de skulle komme tett på underklassen som de ville studere nærmere. '''Politikk ' "Mitt søskenbarn – lady Emily Class – ble født med sølvskje i munnen, men hun klarte på et vis å etablere en komité med en rekke menn og kvinner. Dette var fra Londons sosietet, men de var glad i deres tjenere, og fra dem lærte de hvordan de kunne jobbe for å forbedre levekårene til tredjestanden." - Lady Clarick om lady Emily, til Isabell i Greyabbey Emily og Paul levde begge to i Class-huset med en stor tjenerstab til rådighet. De etablerte hver sin komité for å nå frem i politikken. Emilys komité var til for å forbedre levekårene til tredjestanden. Pauls var grunnlagt med det formål å finne dem som ønsket å reformere samfunnet – om de var vanlige borgere eller aristokrater. For å samle menneskene fra adelen, valgte han å inspirere dem – og at de kunne miste deres landeiendommer når han og søsteren kom til makten. De vanlige borgerne fikk han til seg ved å gi dem mat, lage enkle husstander for dem, reparere deres eksisterende hjem, gi dem medisiner – alt det som adelen kunne få til med bare noen vink. Emilys komité ble i starten uglesett av Londons sosietet, og de mest høyreorienterte aristokratene sendte bud på Imperiets soldater og Englands gardister for å arrestere henne. Dette fungerte derimot ikke. Hun hadde fått utlevert en avtale fra erkehertugen av England. Avtalen gikk ut på at hvis hun ikke begynte å ty til voldeligheter, hadde hun tillatelse til å bedrive sine møter og politiske beskjeftigelser. Resultatet ble at hun havnet ofte på avisene. Onkelen hennes – som hadde vært et tidligere medlem av Parlamentet – lot noen penger gå under bordet, og en audiens ble gitt. Underhuset lot Emily holde en tale sammen med sin bror, og de ble straks tatt inn. Det ble holdt et valg innenfor Parlamentets murer kort etter døden av sir Eric Seymour, og lady Emily ble valgt med et kolossalt overtall i forhold til de tre andre kandidatene fra Overhuset. Denne hendelsen var én av få ganger Overhuset og Underhuset var enige ''om en person. Lady Emily feiret seieren på Hotel Carl-Henry. Det ble dekket på i huset Class' farger. Etter at lady Emily ble statsminister, utnevnte hun hennes bror, Paul, til å være leder for De liberale. '''Republikanerne ' Som den nye statsministeren, hadde hun en visjon. Denne gikk ut på at det skulle dannes en fri republikk som kunne likestille rike og fattige. Hun møtte stor motgang fra både Over- og Underhuset, men skaffet seg allikevel mektige og innflytelsesrike venner: * Alan Silver, greve av Norfolk * Benedicte Enigma Emigrant, markise av River Clyde * Lanke Stim, greve av Peterhead * Sir Percy Maskulin Blakeny, generalguvernør av De britiske øyer i nord * Ruben Goldstein * Morsand Lord Alan var den som introduserte henne til hans venner. Alan var et sterkt politisk symbol. Han var en innflytelsesrik herre, og støttet opprørerne økonomisk. I politikken fremsto han som en klok fører som gikk varsomt frem, men med hans penger arrangerte han opprørene mot styresmaktene. Han var usynlig, og det var akkurat dette han ønsket. Det var uungåelig at han ville treffe på statsministeren. De ble godt kjent, og han introduserte henne – under et ball han holdt på godset sitt i Norfolk – for hans ''politiske venner: Markisen av River Clyde, greven av Peterhead og generalguvernøren. Sammen med dem, fikk lady Emily innvielse i Føniks-ordenen. I hennes stilling hadde hun makt – mye makt. Hennes rolle ble derfor å navngi politikere til lord Alan som hun mente kunne stå i veien for en republikk. Hun hadde overoppsyn med regjeringen, og kunne – sammen med sin bror, som ledet det mektigste partiet i Underhuset – reformere nasjonen gradvis. Hun kunne dessuten undersøke fiender og finne sensitiv informasjon om dem. Det å finne sensitiv informasjon var farlig, og hun ansatte en rekke kvinner som skulle være hennes lokkefugler. For å unngå å bli myrdet eller bli utsatt for fare, sendte hun sine lakeier for å gjøre dette ''for ''henne. Dette gjorde hennes arbeid lettere, og det reddet livet hennes mer enn én gang. Sammen med sin bror, ledet hun Underhuset – og ''en del av ''Overhuset – mot en venstreorientert allianse. Det gikk alikkevel sakte. Det trengtes noe raskere. Greven av Peterhead var Kluvikks øyne og ører i Skottland, og peilet ut en bygd som ville være gunstig å velge: Charleston. Alan Silver fant bygden som et utmerket mål, og med sine penger, kjøpte han jevnlig våpen. Han sendte dem til markisen av River Clyde, som sendte dem med noe som liknet elvebreddsmenn til Charleston. Her ble de dekket over fra greven av Peterhead. Da De tre utvalgte ble vekket fra Stonehenge, var det som en hinne sprakk. De oppførte seg litt vel uortodoks med deres evner til å temme. Dette satte Føniks-ordenen på sporet av dem, og sende flere våpen til Charleston. Medlemmene følte at et opprør var nært forestående. Alan oppholdt seg der for å forsikre seg om at alt gikk på skinner. Resultatet ble at opprøret inspirerte folket til å gjøre noe. Etter mordet på en republikaner i Underverdenen, ble en gnist tent. Menn og kvinner av alle samfunnslag våknet. ''"Medborgere! Jeg dør uskyldig! Det jeg har gjort, har jeg gjort for friheten! Jeg har gjort det for å få slutt på dette eneveldet! Se på hva det har ført oss!" - Grev Niklas du Bern før henrettelsen Skottland Etter slaget i Charleston, ble De tre utvalgte sendt til Aberdeen. Her skulle de få et skip som skulle sende dem til England. Mens ukene og månedene gikk, hadde Føniks-ordenen blitt urolige. Derfor dro alle de øvrige medlemmene for å undersøke saken. Det ble snart bragt på det rene at De tre utvalgte var blitt tatt til fange av inkvisisjonen. De fikk snart vite at baronesse Enigma hadde hindret dem i å dra – for å bruke dem som tjenere på hennes herregård. For dette ble hun myrdet av sir Percy og markise Benedicte. I etterkant av mordet på baronessen og hennes søsken, fikk republikaneren jarl Thomas Tynwald arrestert Kent, Leo og Klara. Han hadde fått ordre av lady Emily at det var viktig at Kent og hans følgesvenner fikk se hvordan tredjestanden virkelig hadde det. De måtte se hva de skulle kjempe for, og hvor viktig deres sak var. Samtidig som mordet på baronessen skjedde, skjedde mordet på keiserinne Anette. Det ble lagt planer blant medlemmene av Føniks-ordenen, og de ble enige om at de øverste medlemmene – som hadde mulighet – skulle innta byen, og skape opptøyer; de ønsket å statuere et eksempel: Verdenen lå ikke hos de rojalistiske aristokratene, men hos folket og de som tjente dem. Resultatet ble derfor at lady Emily, Benedicte, sir Percy, Lanke Stim, Alan Silver og Ruben fikk befridd sine fanger. Lady Emily visste at de selv ikke kunne gjøre noe, for de var altfor kjente i den offentlige sektoren. For å utføre sin plan, valgte derfor lady Emily å hyre spåkonen Raquel Helenà til jobben. Spåkonen var en jøde, og visste at hun derfor ikke ville bidra til å bringe mer skam enn det som jødene allerede hadde. For å iverksette planen, ba lady Emily Raquel om å dra til en skonnert som lå i Aberdeen, og si at kapteinen ikke måtte reise før Vicomten hadde bragt en last med personer der. Deretter skulle Raquel finne Blakeny på et bordell, og skulle deretter gå til jødekvarteret – hvor hun skulle finne underverdener Muhammed. Etter dette skulle hun gå til en katedral for å finne Lanke, som hadde våpen. Alt skulle de gjøre mens de skulle trekke til seg så mye oppmerksomhet de klarte. Under tumultene, sendte lady Emily Benedicte til Bunkerhillslottet, hvor Kent og hans kompanjonger var. Etter dette, stoppet hun guvernøren av Le Havre fra å advare Flin Enigma. Med hjelp av Nattens Brødre, tok Emily livet av guvernøren med å kaste ham i en elv. Flin ble tatt til fange, og kastet i fengsel hos sin søster: Benedicte. En rekke andre aristokrater ble henrettet av folket den dagen. Etter at Kent og hans følge var sendt avgårde, forsvant Føniks-ordenen, og etterlot folket til seg selv: de ville at borgerne skulle la opprørert spre seg til resten av Skottland. Forsøket var mislyktes, og Aberdeen tilfalt inkvisisjonen etter kort tid. England Lady Emily ble invitert til Clark Enigmas gods ikke lenge etter å ha vært i Aberdeen. Hun hadde bedt Enigma om å få Kent og hans følge til Braintree. Hun kunne derimot ikke ta dem med seg i første omgang. Hun var først nødt til å være sikre på at de kunne stole på dem. Dessverre tok fyrst Humphrey showet, og hun måtte hente dem senere. Senere avtalte hun med sine venner i Føniks-ordenen at hun skulle ordne med noen av ministrene at hun skulle spille et slag krokket i Harlow, og lord Alan fortalte Paul at han skulle fornærme fyrst Humphrey. Alan skulle snakke med fyrsten, og be ham komme til Harlow. Etter dette kom Kent og hans følge til London, hvor han ble overlatt til Engima-familien på nytt. De kunne ikke la ham blande seg inn i Føniks-ordenens hemmeligheter, og lot ham derfor være hos Enigmaene. Dessuten ville de se om han klarte å framskynde revolusjonen. Det tok ikke lang tid før Føniks-ordenen fikk det som de ønsket. Kort etter at Kent hadde kommet til London, ble han tatt med til en bank, og på hjemveien ble vognen angrepet av revolusjonære. Lady Emily hadde gitt ly for en revolusjonær fra Underverdenen, og hun fikk den revolusjonære til å egle opp til opptøyer. Emily hadde fått beskjed fra lord Alan å utføre dette. De skjønte begge to at det ville være en risiko at Kent kunne omkomme, men han måtte se hvor desperate borgerne virkelig var. Opptøyene endte med et angrep fra soldatene, som førte til at borgerne gikk berserk. Kent og Isabell ble angrepet, og deres følgesvenn, Vera, ble myrdet. De kom seg allikevel omtrentlig helskinnet til Kingsway nr. 20. I januar snakket Kent og Isabell sammen med Kluvikk, én av Fros' håndlangere og general av Jordøyene. De ville vite hva han aktet å gjøre. Sammen med dem, utformet Kluvikk hvordan samfunnet burde endres og fornyes. Sammen dro de én dag til Parlamentet, eskortert av alle tredjestandsborgere i London, lady Grantham og generaldronning Grace. De var ikke glade for at Kluvikk hadde bestemt seg for å avskaffe stendersamfunnet og eneveldet. Allikevel ble det delte Parlamentet til ett hus, og ikke lenger Over- og Underhuset. Resultatet ble derfor at alle medlemmer av Over- og Underhuset som ikke var republikanske eller støttet arbeiderklassen, ble arrestert på stedet, og brakt til The Second Tower. Kort tid etter dette, 14. februar, tok aristokratnatten til. Det var under dette, at lady Emily, hennes bror Paul og sir Percy – som var på besøk – så at det ikke var nok å gjøre folket fritt. Etter at Kluvikk kastet de konservative lederne på dør, styrtet Jordøyene ut i en voldelig avgrunn. En blodig revolusjon tok til, og mennekser så straks muligheten til å utføre kriminelle handlinger. Folket hadde firhet, og ingen kunne stoppe dem. De øvrige lederne i politikken hadde for mye å tenke på. De barrikaderte seg inni husene sine for å komme frem med sine lovforslag som kunne tøyle borgernes barbari. Dessverre var det lite de kunne gjøre. Det fantes ingen øvrighet som holdt orden med folket. Overgangen hadde gått så brått, og nå herjet anarkisme i alle hjørner av kolonien. Til slutt kom Føniks-ordenens medlemmer opp med ideen å rive ned Citadellet. Festningsverket var et symbol på den undertrykkende aristokratmakten som hadde eksistert. Så snart den var revet ned, ville folket være i ekstase, og Parlamentet kunne vedta lover i gleden: lover som ville skape orden fra anarkismen. Citadellet minnet dessuten folket på at de ikke var frie; for å svekke de høyreorienterte aristokratene, hvisket lord Alan i øret på Kluvikk at han burde sende Kent og hans tilhengere for å ødelegge Citadellet. Lederne i Føniks-ordenen, hadde dessverre også blitt berettiget om Kluvikks planer om å erstatte dem før angrepet på Citadellet. En ny rekke med personer skulle stille seg sammen med Kluvikk, og stå ved hans side. De gamle republikanerne kunne ikke bare vente på å dø, og mange valgte å flykte. De øverste lederne i Føniks-ordenen og noen av deres medhjelpere valgte å bli og ta opp kampen mot Kluvikk og hans styre. De flyktende republikanerne dro til Statene, for der kunne de være trygge fra Kluvikks vrede. Statene var herjet for det meste av lovløshet. Lord Alan ba derfor alle flyktninger om å samle seg i Florida, og derfra jobbe seg utover Statene for å bringe orden til landet. Under forberedelsene for Emily og brorens flukt, måtte de oppholde seg på Kensington Palace. På dette tidspunktet var det overtatt av Olivier de Grance-Àntoan, og Emily og broren var nødt til å oppholde seg under samme tak som en rojalist og hans elsker. Emily og broren kunne ikke utstå kvinnen, og da de fikk greie på at Kent og hans følgesvenner var blitt arrestert og ført til Citadellet, tok Emily kontakt med Morsand – gjennom en gutt ved navn James. Lisa og Martin hadde overvåket seansen, og begynte straks å spre sine kort i skjebnens spill. Lisa pumpet informasjon ut av James, mens Martin gjorde det han kunne for å fornærme Emily – i en skikkelse av lady Carmén, og deretter vice versa. Neste dag brøt det ut en duell mellom de to kvinnene, noe som endte med at lady Emily ble spiddet av Carmén. Emily hadde blitt svimeslått, og Carmén hadde benyttet anledningen til å sende en stein gjennom magen på henne. Det ble straks sendt bud på leger og doktorer, og etter flere timers operasjon var Emily våken etter bedøvelsen legene hadde gitt henne. Det var et under at hun fremdeles var i live, men steinen som hadde boret henne, hadde også fått ryggraden til å miste kontakt med føttene: Emily Class var blitt lam fra livet og ned. Nord-Irland ''' Kent og de andre ble sendt til festningen, men ble tatt til fange. Lady Emily hadde sendt lady Sybil i hennes sted for å forhandle med guvernøren av Citadellet på en fredelig måte. Denne planen fungerte derimot ikke, for da lady Sybil fikk en audiens hos guvernøren, ble hun satt på porten før forhandlingene fikk startet. Lord Alan hadde hatt en anelse om at bare et mektig frontangrep kunne hemme Citadellet. Han dro sammen med Mormetal til Ballywalter, og iverksatte slaget mot Citadellet. Angrepet lyktes, og Citadellet ble jevnet med jorden. Guvernøren og hans familie ble henrettet på stedet. Ruben Goldstein ankom Ballywalter noen dager senere, og han holdt orden over Ballywalter mens Citadellet ble revet ned, og skadene gjenoppbygget. Lady Emily, tross tilstanden hennes, dro til Nord-Irland – ledsaget av lojale republikanere og hennes mann – og overlot England i Pauls hender. På veien, stakk hun innom Isle of Man, hvor hun drepte sir Charles Wessel – anarkisme rådet, så det var ingen som kunne brydd seg mindre om at han døde. Hun overlot makten av Isle of Man til Lanke Stim. I Nord-Irland, dro hun – sammen med Keir og lady Sybil – rundt og avsatte de høyreorienterte grevene og grevinnene, og innsatte nye. Irland hadde mistet sin storfyrste, og sto uten leder. Lady Emily lot hennes mann – Keir – få stedet, og han begynte straks å jakte på fiender av republikanisme og fornyelse av samfunnet. Etter dette dro lady Emily tilbake til London, og sammen med lord Alan planla de hvordan de kunne motarbeide Kluvikk og hans tanker. '''Etterspill Kluvikk aktet å etablere en ny regjering, men han ønsket å lage en militærmakt. For å lage en ny regjering, måtte han fjerne sine farligste støttespillere og deres tilhengere, for de kom til å svike ham før eller senere: Statskupp Emily flykter med broren til Stratford-upon-Avon. Planlegger kupp med Føniks-ordenen. Kluvikks liste finner dem, avslører dem og arresterer dem. Emily: Tower. Paul: Tower. Sir Percy: Tower. Benedicte: selvmord. Lanke: Tower. Alan: Tower. Arv Etablerte en republikk. Fjernet Citadellet. Økte antallet republikanere i Underhuset. Fikk Over- og Underhuset til å bli enige under valget om en ny statsminister. '''''Trivia # Ifølge Tollef Jacobsen skulle Avalons statsminister være en mann, men ble gjort til en kvinne for å fremme sterke kvinner i Elementene. '' # I boken nevnes det aldri hvem av Class-søsknene som er eldst, men man kan anta at Emily er det eldre søskenet med en dumdristig lillebror. Ettersom hun er markisen av Myre og ikke broren er det, er dette det eneste sporet som tyder på at hun er den eldre Category:Karakterer Category:Kvinner Category:Oververdenen Category:Jordøyene Category:Opprørere Category:Politikere Category:Statsministere Category:Adelige Category:Baronesser Category:Tredje Æra Category:Føniksordenen Category:Huset Class Category:Halvguder